


Without You, All This is Worthless

by vitaminanime



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All Just a Dream, Altars, Battle, Corpses, Darth Vader Kept a Diary, Deviates From Canon, Diary/Journal, Eldritch Abominations, Emo Kylo Ren, Escapes, F/M, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Poetry, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Must Sit In a Corner and Think About What He's Done, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Forced to Grow Up, Lasers, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Lovecraftian Themes, Or Was It A Dream?, Out of Character, Pain, Reading, Regret, Rey is not a damsel in distress, Rituals, Secret Compartments, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Tattoo Removal, Tattoos, Temple, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminanime/pseuds/vitaminanime
Summary: United against a common enemy, Rey and Kylo are alone on a dark planet, in hot pursuit of an unknown fiend who threatens the entire galaxy. When hiding in the ruins of a temple, they find Darth Vader's old diaries. Kylo reads them and is every bit as horrified as he is spellbound by his grandfather's inner struggle, and is forced to reevaluate himself and his motives. Meanwhile, Rey is kidnapped by the denizens of the dark planet and is tattooed with their tracking sigil. Desperate not to be hunted down by their enemy, Rey seeks to get the tattoo removed, only to find the tattoo removal technicians are of the unexpectedly fluffy white variety. With both their discoveries, strange, vast, and absurd, it leads them to believe that none of it may have even been for real.





	Without You, All This is Worthless

"We're in this together." Said Rey as she slid out of the cockpit of the landing craft.

"You've reminded me of this many times." Said Kylo. He vaulted out of the landing craft and landed on the ground with a thump, dead lichens crunching under his feet.

"I'm not saying I like you, I'm not saying I enjoy your companionship, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend. United we come, divided we fall. Don't you forget that." Said Rey. She surveyed the lay of the land. The land seemed to be in a constant state of dusk, with the sky fading from blue to purple to black, the sun a distant speck, and the blood red moon cast an eldritch glow over the landscape.

"Enough of it. Let's go. This enemy of ours won't wait." Kylo started to head off into the distance. "And would you shut up about your disdain for me and how we must be united as one?"

"If I sense any disloyalty in you, or you so much as dare to side with...I don't know...this blind idiot god of all creation and destruction, whatever his name is, I'll be making you laugh out of the other side of your face." Said Rey.

"It's only got one side." Said Kylo.

Rey grunted in discontent.

They continued across the plains. Strange tree-like vegetation had been bent like twisted weather vanes, even though no wind blew and it seemed no wind had blown for a long time. The ruins of a temple stood sentinel over the horizon in the distance.

Something jagged pierced the ground. They went closer to inspect it.

It was a flagpole, bearing a banner emblazoned with the Imperial insignia. The banner was badly tattered and faded. Kylo fingered the fabric of the banner, only to find the fabric of the banner shattered in his fist.

"I wonder what the Imperial troops were doing here." Said Rey. They kept on walking.

They happened across another Imperial banner, only next to it they found the chestplate of a Stormtrooper's armor that appeared to have had something bust forth from it.

They kept on walking.

Stormtrooper armor littered the landscape. Kylo turned over a Stormtrooper helmet with his foot.

A skull fell out.

"What happened here?!" He said.

"Evidently some sort of battle was fought." Said Rey. She prodded a broken suit of stormtrooper armor with a stick, only to find bones underneath. "A battle with an undesirable outcome."

They continued to trudge through the field of broken stormtrooper bodies. They ruins of the temple loomed closer and closer, until they were standing directly in its shadow.

A humanoid, stony creature stood on the threshold of the temple, evidently some sort of gatekeeper. Rey and Kylo both averted their eyes, as if they knew that to behold it that it would make them lose their minds.

"Welcome, foolish children. It has been so long since the likes of your kind have come to this realm. Why any of the likes of you would come here is beyond me, for your fragile mortal minds dare not comprehend the Eidolon of the Black Throne. He transcends dark and light, has no intelligence, power that knows no bounds, and certainly no fondness for humanity. Run along now, children. Save your Force for someone with whom you may actually defeat it with."

They both crouched down and brandished their lightsabers, charged, and pounced on the gatekeeper.

There was a loud zap and a sickening scree of metal on stone. They needn't behold the gatekeeper to know he was unscathed. 

"Such precocious children, taking initiative like that. It's pointless, you're doomed. I'll be around if you need me." And with that the gatekeeper vanished and summoned a firestorm.

Rey and Kylo crouched down and huddled to avoid the heatwave.

"Where did he go?" Grunted Rey.

"Who's to say!?" Said Kylo. Hot winds whipped around them. 

Then the shockwave hit. They shoved up against one another as closely as they could and held onto each other for dear life.

Finally the foundation of the temple stopped shaking and the temperature cooled down. They let go of each other and climbed up the stairs of the temple, passed the crumbling doric columns, and into the sanctuary.

The stairways lead to one another over and over again, and if not for most of the ceiling being ripped away, the ceiling would have looked like the floor and the floor would have been the ceiling.

"I wonder who designed this place." Said Rey. They wandered through the sanctuary and up to the altar. 

There was a cornice on the edge of the altar. Rey absentmindedly tugged on it.

It pulled away to reveal a notch.

Rey held the false cornice, stunned. "This seems to be some sort of puzzle box."

"Maybe it fits over here." Said Kylo. Together they slid the detatched cornice into the slot. A click was heard from within.

Rey and Kylo pushed and shoved the altar around until it stayed put. There was a panel with a ridge overhead. They pulled the ridge back and the panel slid away.

Therein, there lay a stack of tomes.

Rey and Kylo heaved them out. They were covered in dust. They cleared the dust away.

There was an imperial insignia on the front.

"How did these get here?" Said Rey.

Kylo didn't answer. He opened the one on the top up and flipped through it. 

Kylo's eyes got wide. "Could this mean..." he continued to thumb through the tome. The pages were written in a red-black ink, in a choppy, haphazard hand.

Kylo's heart skipped a beat as he read the first page. "These are my grandfather's diaries."

"I didn't know Darth Vader kept any diaries." Said Rey.

"I didn't know either." Said Kylo. His hands were sweating so much he was worried he would leave hand prints on the pages and smudge the ink. "And now I know...I know what his handwriting looked like. I can know what he thought and what he did and why he did what he did." He caught his breath. "I have to read them."

"We don't have time to read." Said Rey. "Besides, I thought you didn't like to read."

"I don't." Said Kylo. "But reading my grandfather's diaries will be almost as good as meeting him." He sat against the altar, and propped the first of the tomes against his knees and began to read.

Rey left Kylo to his books and wandered off out of the temple. She trudged through the grass, empty stormtrooper armor shells, and rubble, in search of anything that might be helpful in their cause.

She then felt a thud on her head and blacked out.

When she awakened, she was chained to a stone slab in a subterranean chamber. Greenish flame torches were in wall brackets and she was surrounded by humanoid beings in hooded robes and masks. 

"Wh-what is this place? What am I doing here?" Sputtered Rey.

A hooded figure knelt down behind her and wiped sweaty tendrils of hair from her forehead. Its fingers seemed uncomfortably soft and pliant, as if it were made of things that have learnt to walk that ought to crawl.

"You our now our guest. Our honored guest. Forever." It said.

Rey tried to focus her mind to free herself from the chains with the Force but couldn't. She then felt something cold and hard around her neck.

_This neckband must be preventing me from using the Force._ she thought.__

_ _

_ _The cultists then set a ceremonial tray of ink and needles on the slab of stone. One cultist stood by her left arm and the other by her right foot._ _

_ _One cultist doffed its robe and mask._ _

_ _"All hail the Nuclear Chaos." It intoned._ _

_ _"All hail the Nuclear Chaos!" The rest of the cultists responded._ _

_ _The two kneeling cultists took needles, dipped them in pots of ink, and the first cultist jabbed the needle into the flesh of Rey's forarm. The one by her foot used a more superficial, jabbing motion._ _

_ _Rey wasn't sure which bailed on her first: her tolerance to pain or her patience. All the while the rest of the cultists chanted about this all-powerful blind idiot eidolon of creation and destruction who reigned upright on his black throne in the chaos._ _

_ _Finally they finished and unlocked Rey from her chains. She sat up and took a deep breath. They had tattooed her with strange sigils. Sigils that would brand her as theirs forever._ _

_ _She had to get out. She knew it. Every breath she took felt like it wasn't hers anymore._ _

_ _But she knew she was only helpless if she chose to be._ _

_ _She flung the inkwell against the sigil on the wall. Glass shattered and ink splattered everywhere. The cultists erupted into hysteria and Rey snuck away when nobody was paying attention to her._ _

_ _ _"Now how to get this neckband off. And where did they put my lightsaber...?"_ She said to herself as she bolted up the stairs._ ___

_ _ _ _ _ _At the top of the stairs there was a case on the landing containing ceremonial daggers and trocars. Rey smashed the glass with her bare hands and selected a trocar._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"This should do nicely." She said to herself as she unlocked the neckband with the trocar._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The neckband fell to the ground and clattered. She felt the force running through every vein as it fell to the ground and it shattered. She summoned her lightsaber and bolted out the window._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She wandered out into the crepuscule, not knowing where she was._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She wandered, alone in a dark world. A dark world full of bottomless chasms, summitless mountains that fell into shoreless seas, titan woods overlooking vile tarns, full tentacled ghouls dripping with ichor. A dark world with no up, dow, left or right, where the crimson moon cast negligible, unholy light._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She kept on fighting the beasts, one by one as they appeared, getting nowhere fast._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"As long as you have them, they will hunt you down." Rey recognized that smarmy voice. It was the Gatekeeper from the temple._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Rey turned and averted her eyes. "Have what?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Only those marks if chaos you now bear on your arm and ankle." Said the Gatekeeper._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Who are you?" She said._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"A good question with a good answer, but I fear you may only view my existence through darkened glasses." Said the gatekeeper._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I need to know." Demanded Rey._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm at home in the dark without any fears. I'm older than you by billions of years. When you and your pitiful little galaxy are gone forever, I'll still be here." Said the gatekeeper._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I didn't ask what you did. I asked who you are." Said Rey._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I said the weak human mind would never understand." Said the gatekeeper._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm only the master of the gates between planes of existence. The future, the past, and the present are one with me."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Why is that of any relevance to me?" Said Rey._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"It isn't of any relevance. None of anything is of any relevance. What do mortals do in a lifetime? They're born, they eat, they drink, they play, they work, they reproduce, they die. To me, a million years are but a fraction of a minute."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I get it!" Snapped Rey._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Then why do you seek to take a stand against the Blind Idiot God when you know you'll never win?" Said the gatekeeper._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Because I have things to live for. We all have things to live for. I will not rest until we can find a way to delay the inevitable." Said Rey._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The gatekeeper thought for a moment. "If you seek to continue, go upwards and south."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Rey had no idea what he meant, but she took his advice._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She walked aimlessly for hours until she came across an abandoned village. She absentmindedly wandered into a building that may have once been a clinic. The hallway went on forever, then she reached the door. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

She twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

In the room, it was clean and well-lit. There was a refrigerator, an operating table, and a platform of medical instruments. But perhaps what stood out to her the most was that it was overrun by small, squishy, squealing white perambulating squares with stubby hands and feet with beady eyes and single fang tooth coming out of their smiles, and a large, round white droid with an oblong head and two black bead eyes connected by a single line. It held a tool that resembled an immersion blender with a c-shaped attachment in one hand and a squishy white creature in the other.

"Fatty baby!" Cooed the droid. "Fatty babyyyyy!"

The squishy white creature cooed with contentment. It then waved at Rey.

"What's going on here?" Said Rey.

The droid looked up. "I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion, today I will be your tattoo removal technician, and these are my friendly assistants, the Adipose."

"So fat is waving at me?" Said Rey.

"Very observant." Said Baymax. The Adipose in Baymax's hand gurgled and squealed as if to say something.

"Allow me to translate. There has been an economic bust on thwir home planet of Adipose 3 and child labor laws do not apply here so they came to support their mummies and daddies." Said Baymax.

"I don't care about child labor laws. I came here to get my tattoos removed. I can't go around like this, with the marks of chaos. They're hunting me down and attempting tk tear me limb from limb." Said Rey.

Baymax scanned Rey's body for the tattoos.

"Can you remove them?" She said.

"Allow me to demonstrate the process." Said Baymax. An image appeared in the center of his chest, of a cross layer of a skin.

"Skin is composed of five layers." Said Baymax. Each layer was labled.

"Typically ink is in the superficial layers of skin but can go deeper. Your tattoos are superficial, by the looks of it." Said Baymax. A diagram of ink appeared in the middle of the skin diagram.

"The laser will then break the ink up into itty bitty pieces to be carried away by the lymphatic system." The hologram in his chest visualized the process.

Rey wasn't sure what a lymphatic system was, but as long as the tattoos were gone, nothing else mattered.

"Make the ink go away." Said Rey.

"Please lie down on this table." Said Baymax. Rey climbed onto the table. It was slightly cushy, but not comfortable enough to cradle her aching limbs. She lay back and stared at the ceiling.

The Adiposes climbed one on top of each other and the one on top took some icepacks out of the freezer. They hopped down, scurried over to the table, climbed one on top of each other again, and crawled onto the table and began to lay ice packs on her forarm and ankle. At first it wasn't too bothersome, then the cold dug into her flesh like a knife. A couple of the Adiposes began to jump on the ice pack on her ankle as if it were some sort of frigid trampoline. They squealed excitedly but she just wanted to squeeze their fatty innards out. She began to take deep breaths to ignore the burn of the ice.

"I am detecting elevated blood pressure and breathing rates and decreased body temperature, but I assure you this step is necessary to avoid scorching of epidermis tissue." Said Baymax in his hollow but compassionate voice as he turned on the laser.

Just then, all the Adiposes put on miniature yellow tinted goggles.

"You will need these to prevent orbital damage." Said Baymax as an Adipose put two pairs of full-sized yellow tinted goggles on the table. Baymax handed her one and put the other on himself. As she put her goggles on, she couldn't help but think Baymax didn't need them, considering he was a droid.

An Adipose removed the ice pack from her forearm. Another Adipose held a tube blowing cold air against her arm while Baymax held the laser to her skin. It made a zapping sound as the pain seared her flesh: a repetitive, burning, static electricity pinprick. Although she knew Baymax was a droid and indifferent to human emotions and the Adiposes were too happy-go-lucky to care one way or the other, she was determined not to show any fear or pain. Her bosom heaved as she began to hyperventilate.

"How much longer?" She raised up her head to look at her arm. The flesh was red and blistering and frosting over where the ink had been.

"I will go over it one more time just to be sure." Said Baymax as she then lay back and burning electric pinprick resumed.

"The ankle may be more painful due to the fact that it is directly over a bone and there is no underlying soft tissue." Said Baymax as he then waddled over to the foot of the table and the Adipose holding the cold air vent followed suit. The Adiposes removed the ice pack as Baymax then held the laser to Rey's ankle. She clenched her teeth, her bosom heaved, and every muscle in her body tightened as the agony of the laser coursed through her. She gripped onto the two nearest Adiposes and clenched them in her fists. They squealed in discomfort but they were soft, squishy, and gluttons for punishment.

Finally the lazer stopped crackling and the hiss of the cold air vent stopped. She loosened her grip on the Adiposes. They squealed sighs of relief.

"The procedure is now complete. I will now be applying a dressing."said Baymax as the Adiposes spread ointments onto her ankle and her forarm with a spatula and then Baymax applied a clear plastic dressing.

Rey sat up, her parasympathetic nervous system reluctant to kick in.

Baymax waddled over to her. "Seeping of lymphatic fluid from removal site is normal in the next few days. Stay out of direct sunlight, avoid hot showers, and stay hydrated to ensure lymphatic drainage. Be patient, this process takes time. Are you satisfied with your care?" 

\--

Kylo sat with his back against the altar and diaries propped against his knees.

_this is no way to exist. Every hour of every day, I have no mouth and I must scream, I have no arms and I must get up, I have no legs and I must run, I have no lungs and I must breathe. All I have instead is rage. I have rage instead of blood. I have rage and credits and power and palaces and a host of those who depend on me and fear me and respect me. I have anything anyone could ask for, and yet, without you, Padme, all this is worthless.___

_ _Kylo was distracted by something and then looked up. He quickly looked down._ _

_ _"I thought you didn't like to read." Said the smarmy voice of the gatekeeper._ _

_ _"But these...these are my grandfather's diaries. He died before I was born, and now that I can read them...it makes me feel like a shadow sneaking in."_ _

_ _"As well you should. It's nosy to snoop in other peoples' diaries."_ _

_ _"But now...it's like I know him. I idolized him not for who he was but who I thought he was. And now...I always thought nobody will ever understand what I went through, and yet now...I'm not even done yet and I see what an existence...it's horrifying but also puts things into...perspective. I could stay here forever, reading these. It's the closest I'll ever get to meeting him."_ _

_ _"Are you sure you want to stay here forever, alone on this dark planet?" Said the gatekeeper._ _

_ _"Yes. I don't have to interact with anyone and I can read my grandfather's stories. When I see how horrible his existence was it makes me feel better about my own. I don't care if this planet is cold and dark and full of dead people, I like it here."_ _

_ _"Ah." Said the gatekeeper. "By each spot the most unholy, in each nook most melancholy, there the traveler meets aghast, sheeted memories of the past. Shrouded forms that stop and sigh as they pass the wanderer by, white robed forms of friends long given, in agony, to the earth and heaven. To the heart whose woes are legion, 'tis a peaceful soothing region. To a spirit that walks in shadow, 'tis-'tis an eldorado. But the traveler, traveling through it, may not, dare not, openly view it. Never its mysteries exposed to the weak human eye unclosed, so wills its king who hath forbid the uplifting of the fring'd lid. And thus the sad soul that here passes views it but through darkened glasses." Said the gatekeeper._ _

_ _"I didn't understand a word you just said." Said Kylo._ _

_ _"You're not supposed to." Said the gatekeeper. "Yet I might let you in on this secret. 'Twas many and many a year ago, longer now than it seems, that the Empire was under attack by the armies of The Nuclear Chaos. It was pointless from the start. The Empire knew they were doomed. One of the conditions of surrender was the Empire never go near this planet again. Prior to departure, your grandfather gave me his diaries and requested I burn them. Needless to say, I didn't."_ _

_ _Kylo looked up. The gatekeeper was gone._ _

_ _\--_ _

_ __ _

Rey was waking up. She opened her eyes. Her whole body ached.

"Kylo?" She twisted her head. He was just waking up too. He propped himself up on his elbows. He had a wild, enlightened look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"I dreamed...that we discovered my grandfather's old diaries." He said. "All that time, when I had felt so betrayed by my own kinfolk...I looked up to my grandfather. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to fight side by side with him. I wanted to be him. I thought that if only I could be him, everything would be better. Then I read his diaries...and I saw what a miserable existence he had. No arms or legs, in constant agony, unable to even breathe on his own, fed through a tube, waste managed through pouches and catheters..." he blushed a bit. "All his deeds, his constant agony has a lot to answer for. He had all the power anyone could ask for, all the credits he could ask for, anything anyone could ask for, and yet, worst of all..." tears welled in his eyes. "Without my grandmother, all of it was worthless."

Kylo inhaled sharply.

"After reading his story as told by himself, after seeing deep inside his mind, I can't help but think, what have I to complain about? Compared to my grandfather, I'm just a spoiled child with blood on my hands. I took all I was given for granted. I wouldn't want to be my grandfather for even a second. I must find a way to atone for all I've done if it's the last thing I ever do." Said Kylo.

"I had the same dream." Said Rey. "Then I was kidnapped by the creatures who live here and they tattooed me with their tracking sigils and I needed to get them removed and I got them removed by a fluffy white droid whose assistants were these walking talking blobs of fat."

"That was in my dream too." Said Kylo. "that after we discovered the diaries you were kidnapped."

Then Kylo stood up. He had been resting his head on a stack of tomes that had the imperial insignia on the front.

He thumbed through them.

They were writ in rows of a choppy, coarse scrawl in red-black ink. He opened it up and read a line.

_without you, all this is worthless.___

_ _Rey shifted and sat up. She felt a strange, burning ache in her left forarm and right ankle._ _

_ _She looked at them. There was a faint outline of the tracking sigils, just barely noticable, covered in a transparent dressing, and oozing lymphatic fluid.__

_ __ _

_ _

_ __ _

"I suppose we didn't dream this after all." Said Rey.

Kylo held one of the tomes against his chest.

"Now that I'm done reading them, all of it has made me not want to be like my grandfather. And yet, I'm also frightened. I know if I take this path, I'll spend the rest of my days swimming in a frozen lake of blood and guilt."

"It's not too late. You may not have control over where you come from, but you do have control over where you are going." Said Rey.

"But what's the point? You remember that the gatekeeper said we were all thoroughly doomed." Said Kylo.

"Our time in the galaxy is temporary, but we need to make the most of it while we have it. We need to find something-or someone-who makes our existence worthwhile. Something that without it or them, all everything else is worthless." Said Rey.

"Do you have anything to make your existence worthwhile?" Said Kylo.

"When I look at the sky, I think about how there are things to fight for and rise up from, and that I can keep my world safe, I know I am making my existence worthwhile." Said Rey.

"You're not looking at the sky." Said Kylo.

Rey reached over and hugged Kylo so tightly his bones popped.

"I know I can stand by your side with this. I'm watching you change. I can see it in your eyes. You are going from a spoiled, entitled boy to a man who takes responsibility for his own actions. Reading Darth Vader's diaries may have set the change in motion, but only you can keep the change in motion. I will help you every step of the way." Said Rey.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Said Kylo.

"We have the Blind Idiot God of All Chaos and Destruction on our tails. Ultimately he and his kind will win, but we can push them back further and buy some time for humanity. This is your chance." Said Rey. She loosened her grip on him.

The ground began to shake. Kylo hastily shoved Darth Vader's diaries back inside the altar as they then ran out of the ruins of the temple. Then came the sound of pounding drums and the whine of thin reeds.

They raised their heads to behold the black throne rising in the night, surmounted by the Nuclear Chaos himself, flanked by armies of his vile myrmidons.

They crouched down, deployed their lightsabers, and readied themselves for battle.

"Are you sure you believe in me?" Said Kylo.

"Now is your chance to rise up from the darkness. Now is the time to reclaim your honor. The stars are right. It's now or never. Do your worst." Said Rey. "May the Force be with you."

And then, they charged, lightsabers a-blazing, headfirst towards the black throne, and as the took the leap, they fistbumped each other as the descended headlong into the center of ultimate chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> After I got my tattoos removed, I had this dream that Kylo and Rey are in an abandoned temple and they find Darth Vader's old diaries and after reading them, Kylo chooses a different path and then it cut to Rey getting her tattoos removed by Baymax and a bunch of Adiposes. I then spackled in all the dream-induced plot holes with weird fiction tropes, which just lead to more plot holes and big lipped alligator moments. If it has all the logic of a dream, well, that's because it was based on a dream.
> 
> Do keep in mind that though I have been watching Star Wars since I was 3 (which was many moons ago), this is my first time ever writing a Star Wars fanfic, so please be patient with me.
> 
> The poem the gatekeeper quotes is "Dream-Land" by Poe. The Edgar Allan variety, not the Dameron variety.


End file.
